Simple Idea's
by Daft As Jack
Summary: The Best Laid Plans of Air Force Officers COMPLETED
1. Plans

Plans  
  
*This is not a new story I have just changed the format of it and made sure that it actually doesn't contradict itself in any way.*  
  
At the time his idea seemed simple. But its strange how things never really turn out how you expected them to. Jack was going to take some leave as he was due it; he wanted to head up to Minnesota to his cabin, his home in the woods. Hammond had retired three months earlier leaving Jack in charge of the SGC. He had to take some time off every year and had left the base in Sam's hands. The base's second in Command. She had been promoted to Lieutenant- Colonel the same day that Jack had received his promotion.  
  
He arrived after the long journey up in his Truck and looked around just to make sure that the old cabin was fine. As it was dark it was pointless to do any fishing so he relaxed in front of the fire with a beer and a good hockey match, with Taz and Mac, his German Shepard and his Irish Setter, at his feet. As the evening drew on the hockey match got progressively better for his team and he started to forget the Stargate for a while, unfortunately that doesn't really happen for a long time. Something will remind him of the gate and then he'll end up thinking about her again. Her was of course the only woman who made him feel good, and like a day old kitten when he was near her, she was of course his second in command Samantha Carter. He started to feel tired as he continued to reminisce about time with Sam. Jack knew he loved her, he realised that when Turghan and Abu had kidnapped her. Jack knew that he had to go in a rescue her because he wasn't about to let that louse harm his Captain. He smiled and continued to think about Sam.  
  
He must have fallen asleep because when he woke the dogs were moving around the cabin. He grinned before whistling, to bring them to order and then getting them something to eat. Jack grinned as Mac and Taz scoffed their food down as he made his. Contrary to what he had said in Antarctica he was actually quite a good cook, eight years of being a bachelor does these weird things to people, plus he could really cook before so it was only a case of getting his skills back.  
  
His mind continued to wonder as to why she had once again declined the invitation to go fishing with him. He grimaced as he realised the only reason why she couldn't really come with him as because the second that they were out of the SGC and had no reminder of the chain of command they would end up doing something that he wasn't sure that they were ready for, the regulation having only been changed a month ago. He was not going to destroy her career she still had so much of hers left, and her friendship was very important to him. He wasn't so worried about his own career. Jack knew that 47 wasn't old but when he'd spent his life getting shot at, and his knees were beginning to become a constant pain, even though he had been placed in the sarcophagus by Baal it seemed a great age to retire from the field at.. He certainty don't feel his age, he was one of the luck few who had yet to get that pleasure. He grinned at himself in the mirror before heading to bed.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is bored it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	2. Phone Call

When he woke he felt strangely energetic and he knew that the Minnesota Air was the best thing for him in this state. He changed into swimming shorts that were thankfully knee length before creeping around the cabin. The dogs were still fast asleep so he crept past them before opening the door and sprinting out and diving at a run into the lake. The water was quite warm for the time of year so he swam around and dived into the depths of the lake. T-Man had been very correct when he had said that there were no fish in the lake. If there was Jack wouldn't be able to swim in it. he had been planning to get some fish then have a pool built but realised that he really didn't wasn't to spoil the beauty of his Grandpa's cabin with a swimming pool. He hauled himself out of the lake and stood watching the sun rise higher over the trees. He never heard his assailant sneak up behind him, but realised that he was there when he was pushed back into the lake. He turned and grinned at his elderly neighbour, Jock. After grinning at Jock and then once again hauling himself out of the lake Jack turned to Jock  
  
"Hey Jock what can I do for you?" The younger man asked. Jock smiled and in his deep Scots brogue said  
  
"Hey ya Jonathan you rouge, you haven't been up here in months, what's kept ya son?"  
  
"Sorry Jock" Jack said easily slipping into his families native brogue of Irish "Things came up at work I really couldn't get away for decent amount of time. But I'm here now for awhile so I can be at your beckon call my fine friend"  
  
Jock grinned at the crazy Irishman before slinging an arm around Jack's shoulder and said  
  
"Jon I just wanted to check that you were okay and that nothing had happened to you. The guys worry about you, running around this planet getting shot at."  
  
"Hey I haven't actually got shot in years." Jack said smiling. Jock grinned and turned away from the lake.  
  
"I'll see you tonight at the pub" He said over his shoulder to the smiling Irishman. Jack shook his head before heading back inside and looking around his cabin. The walls were lined with book cases full of fiction and non fiction books, there were his hockey trophies and a selection of his medals, his favourite hockey stick was standing by the entrance to the kitchen. The dogs were lying in the doorway waiting for Jack to feed them.  
  
"Common you two" He said as he stepped over them to give them their morning feed. He as just about to get his own breakfast as the phone rang.  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
"Jack. Oh thanks God your there. There's been an accident its Sam" Janet said crying down the phone.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	3. Coming Home

"I'm sending a chopper to get you. Jack its bad"  
  
"Janet, calm down. What happened?" He said calmly, but inside his gut was twisted in fear, he couldn't loose her not now.  
  
"Jack I can't tell you over the phone, the chopper has been dispatched, get ready to come home."  
  
"Janet I can't loose her. I need her" He whispered into the phone. He was scared, very scared, that they had waited too long and that he was going to loose her. "I have to tell my neighbour that I'm not staying and get him to feed the dogs. Ring my mobile if there are any changes and contact Jake." He ordered down the phone. He pulled on and shirt and a pair of trainers before running out of the cabin with is dogs hot on his heels. Jock's place was a twenty minute walk away so at a full out run Jack did it in a bout seven. He pounded on the door trying to catch his breath  
  
"Jock common open up it's important you stupid Scottish git" He yelled through the door.  
  
"Hold your horses son, I'm not as fast as I used to be" Jock said as he pulled the door open. He took a good look at Jack and said  
  
"Oh God, Go I'll feed the dogs and keep and eye on the cabin. It's Sam isn't it" He nodded his head. Most of the small town knew about Sam and the rest of his team as he would tell stories of SG-1's Downtime adventures.  
  
"Jonathan GO" Jock said, Jack smiled at his friends and turned and ran back up the hill. There was a clearing in the middle of the town so the chopper would put down there. Jack had a full BDU Uniform and supply vest at the cabin in time of emergencies juts like this, so he changed into them grabbed his loaded Walther and a Zat Gun and put them in the correct holster before making sure that the power was switched off in the cabin. He left Jock a note as he heard the chopper enter the Air Space. He put his head set on and said  
  
"General O'Neill to Digger One"  
  
"General this is digger one we can see a small clearing that is big enough for the chopper, we're gonna put down in it. Digger One out"  
  
"I'm on my way Digger One, O'Neill Out." Jack locked the door of the cabin and tied the Zat holster to his leg before running down the hill with all of his kit. Most of the small village had come out when they had seen the chopper land. Daniel had joined the crew and was currently pacing around.  
  
"There" He yelled when he saw his Commanding Officer running at a full out sprint towards the clearing. Daniel ran forward and grabbed all of Jack's gear and threw it into the chopper as Jock walked up to Jack and said  
  
"She's a fighter son. Make sure you bring her home. We want to meet her" Jock embraced Jack who then turned towards the waiting crowd and saluted before jogging to the chopper and jumping in. The crowd cheered as the chopper rose and Jack flew back to Sam.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	4. Infirmary

The chopper hadn't even landed when Jack jumped out and started to run to the entrance of the mountain. He ran past the guard who looked rather blank when Jack didn't even stop to sign in. Daniel chased after his friend while one of the gate guards delivered all of Jack's kit to his office. Jack stopped dead when he saw the amount a machines his second in command was hooked up to. He walked slowly towards her his heart hammering in his chest. Janet saw him and came out of her office; her eyes were still red from crying.  
  
"What happened" He asked, his voice soft yet there was something there that Janet couldn't distinguish between anguish and huskiness.  
  
"SG-13 came back from P9M 463 after having a fire fight with the natives and Sam went down to greet them, Martins hadn't come through yet and just as he passed through a blast from one of the natives weapons came through and hit Sam. The technicians closed the Iris and prevented anything else from coming through. She's been in here since. I think that the blast had some kind of poison in it and that is what has sent her into a coma. Jack, it really doesn't look good, that blast damaged her quite badly and we haven't heard anything form the Tok'ra yet. I sent a message after I rang you."  
  
Jack smiled gently at the petite doctor knowing that it was very hard for her to see her best friend in a life threatening situation. He walked to her bedside after Janet placed a reassuring hand on his arm and smiled at him. He was very grateful for the silent support that she was offering him. He sat there silently for several hours before Janet came back and said  
  
"General, she can probably hear you if you try talking to her."  
  
"Thanks Doc. Oh God Janet that should be me lying there" He whispered, before finally succumbing to the emotions within him, and letting his tears fall. The nurses that were in the room all looked very shocked as their Commanding Officer, a tough-as-nails 6ft 3ins solider let his tears fall silently onto his black shirt.  
  
Suddenly the Klaxons went off and Jack wiped a hand across his face before running out of the infirmary.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	5. Confessions

As Jack entered the Control Room the Technician called  
  
"It's the Tok'ra Sir"  
  
"Open the Iris, Sergeant" Jack responded before heading down to the gate room. Jacob Carter stood at the top of the ramp as Jack entered the room, quickly masking his surprise at seeing Jack he walked down the ramp.  
  
"Jack good to see you but I thought that you were going to Minnesota?"  
  
"Jake let's walk and stalk can we?" He asked, wanting to get back to Sam's side as soon as possible.  
  
"Oh no I wanna know why my daughter isn't standing by your side"  
  
"Jake for crying out load would you just walk and talk I don't particularly want to be here" Jack yelled scaring most of the SF's in the Gate Room. Janet came walking into the room and Jack, being Jack, just ran out of the room and headed back to Sam's bedside, leaving Janet to explain everything to Jake. He slowed as he neared the infirmary, even though he was the base commander Janet and her nurses did scare him, he didn't want to get caught running in the infirmary.  
  
There was a single figure sitting by Sam's bed when he entered the infirmary. It was his replacement on SG-1 Jennifer Hailey, a woman he had, had the pleasure of training. When Hailey heard his foot steps she jumped to attention a saluted properly. In the last three months she had spent a lot of her downtime with the rest of SG-1 and he had joined them on many an occasion, thus leading to the two of them becoming fast friends.  
  
"Hey Titch." Jack said as he greeted the young woman, she smiled before relaxing when he waved his hand at her.  
  
"I was just explaining a problem with an artefact to her sir; I was kind of hoping that it would provoke some kind of response. Sir with all due respect I heard Daniel and the Colonel talking on the last mission about the feeling you have for one another. The Colonel believes that maybe you don't feel the same any more, but doesn't want to appear to obvious." She smiled sadly at the officer, who smiled sadly back at her, before his gaze was drawn to the still woman lying on the bed, the woman who had captured his heart. He sat in the chair beside her bed and took her hand.  
  
"God Titch what the hell do I do. I fell so quickly after she stood up to me and Kowalski, I never stood a chance of being able to stop myself. I still have no idea why she nearly killed herself for me when I was stranded on Edora, I just hurt her so much then came home and hurt her some more. She's saved my ass so many times and the one time that I go away knowing that everything will be okay, she ends up in here fighting for her life, and there's not a goddamned thing I can do about it. It's my fault, just like Charlie's death was my fault, just like Kowalski's death was my fault, just like everything else, it's all my fault. I should have killed myself after Charlie, and then she wouldn't be lying here fighting for her life." Hailey forced the lump in her throat down, after hearing his words.  
  
"Sammie please wake up. I need you so much; please don't tell me I've waited too long. Without you I have no reason to live any more. Sammie wake up please. I'm sorry that I never told you this but I guess that I was just scared. I bet that's something that you never expected me to be scared, but I am Sam, my feeling scare me so much. I love you, please wake up Sammie" He whispered as tears again fell silently down his cheeks. Jake and the rest of SG-1 stood by the door the fact that he was crying, albeit silent tears. They knew that he was a man who never showed his feeling.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	6. Awakening

When Janet came into the infirmary the next morning Jack was fast asleep with his head by Sam's hand. Sam's hand was currently playing with some of the grey hairs on the Irishman's head. Janet smiled when she saw that her friend was awake and then had to hold back a laugh as Jack wok abruptly after feeling someone run their fingers through his hair. The smile that lit his face when he saw that Sam was awake could have powered the whole SGC for a year. He took her hand before whispering  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again do you hear me Colonel?" Sam smiled at his gentle scolding and said  
  
"Yasureyabetcha" He grinned at the use of favourite phrase, before relaxing with her hand firmly encased in his. Janet watched the scene with a smile on her face, knowing that Jack would be fine.  
  
"How are you feeling Sam?" the petite doctor asked  
  
"Not to bad. Very sore but I haven't had any pain killers so I'm not surprised. But it's nothing that a trip to Minnesota, where the Bass grow this big, wont cure" Sam indicated a size of the bass with her hands, then laughed as Jack's he shot up, from where he was resting it on the bed, with a wide eyed look.  
  
"I know that place, where the lake is surrounded by trees and mountains, where the bass are a little bigger. Would you like to come with me?" He asked.  
  
"You know I think that I would like to come." She smiled shyly at Jack who was forcibly removed from Sam's side by the rest of his old team and Jacob who then removed Sam's team and started work on her with the healing devise. Sam relaxed as Selamk finished healing her.  
  
"Dad I'm going up to Minnesota with the General."  
  
"Jack" Jack growled as he interrupted. Sam smirked and carried on  
  
"As I was say the General's asked me to go to Minnesota with him so I'm gonna go and finally recuperate there"  
  
"I'll get a chopper for the two of you to get back to Minnesota" Janet said to her friend. "The flight will take about six hours I think so I'll pack some painkillers, just in case.  
  
"Jake can you command this place for while. I need some one that I trust not some over grown testicle."  
  
"Yeah sure, just tell which ever officer is going to be my second that I will require his help sometimes. I'll have to tell the Tok'ra that I'm taking a holiday with Sam so that they don't try to contact me."  
  
"Thanks Jake. I'd better give Jock a ring, so that he knows to make the cabin liveable again. I'll also arrange a driver to take you to your place so that you are able to pack. Pack for all weather's I have no idea what the weather is going to be like. It is so unpredictable." He smiled before walking over to the nearest phone and calling Jock.  
  
"Jock its Jack.its Jon you stupid deaf git" Jack yelled down the phone "Jock you are deaf. Anyway can you get the cabin ready again? I'll be back in about ten hours. I've got three weeks off that I am actually gonna take.She's fine.Yes Jock.Jock, for cryin' out load will you let me get a word in please.Yes Jock.yessir I promise.Oh go get laid Jock" He said smiling before putting the phone down.  
  
He turned to his friends before grinning, but he offered no explanation on his final comment to Jock. He gave Sam a brief hug before heading up to his office. He spent an hour on the phone to the President explaining how Sam was and why he was leaving Jake in charge. He then gave Hammond a call to tell him that his old friend was back in town and in charge of the base. He then headed down to the infirmary. Sam had left for her home as he was talking to the President so he expected her back in a while. Jack's aide, Airman Sam Beckett, brought all of Jack's kit down and placed it by the door before saluting and heading back up to Jack's office. When Sam returned an hour and a half later, Jack had fallen asleep on the bed that Sam had vacated about three hours previously. She smiled and leant over him and whispered  
  
"Move it Flyboy or I won't come to the cabin with you" Jack opened one eye and quickly kissed Sam on the cheek before she could mover her head. He swung his legs off the bed and grabbed his kit before heading out of the door, leaving a very stunned Sam behind him. Janet smiled and said  
  
"I think I can tell what you two are going to be up to" Sam went red but said nothing. Janet went to her desk and opened the draw, she threw a packet at Sam who caught it. Sam blushed slightly but said  
  
"Janet I'm not using these. I'm on the pill." She left Janet to pick her jaw up off the floor and joined Jack in the chopper.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	7. Cabin

Sam stood amazed at the cabin. She really hadn't expected the cabin to be as well equipped as it was. There was a satellite TV, several top of the range computers linked to the internet, running water and electricity. What shocked her the most was the amount of books that lined the walls, some of them were not even written in English.  
  
He stood and watched her move around the front room of the cabin. He smiled as she reached out to touch one of his favourite books. It was a children's story that he had brought for Charlie when he visited Russia. As Jack spoke Russian he would regularly translate the story for Charlie. Sam turned to him with a quizzical look in her eye and said  
  
"What's it say" He smiled and translated. She turned to face him and said  
  
"I knew you weren't as stupid as you pretended to be. How many languages do you speak fluently" He smiled and said  
  
"More that I care to remember" He smiled even more as Sam's mouth dropped open. He had no way of protecting himself as the 5' 9" United States Air Force Lieutenant Colonel launched herself at him.  
  
"Jack O'Neill you lying git" she whispered into his ear as he lay pinned to the floor. "Now Carter that's not a nice thing to say to your CO. But why am I a lying git?" He asked.  
  
"Because you pretend to be stupid when I know that you're not. You pretend not to understand Daniel's love of his mythology, his languages, you bug him incessantly over his rocks, you pretend not to know what I'm talking about when I know that you do. You aren't stupid Jack O'Neill. In fact Dad just happened to check your record after meeting him in Washington. Jonathan O'Neill, three doctorates, you are a lying bastard." Sam whispered in his ear.  
  
"Ah shall I come back later" A voice said.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	8. Feelings

Jack smiled as Sam jumped off him blushing.  
  
"Hey ya Jock, Jock this is Samantha Carter, Sammie this is Jock McGregor. Sammie quit your blushing. Jock has had a more active sex life than me for the last seven years trust me this is more embarrassing for me that it ever will be for you" Jock grinned and grabbed Jack in a playful headlock.  
  
"You flipping rouge, Jon here has most of the village after him. Anyway I was just bringing the dogs back for you. Anyway as for all the woman falling over you, you're gonna hafta be careful that someone doesn't try to hurt Sam here with stories that are not quite correct. Oh crap, that reminds me, my own dear daughter is coming here soon, what are you gonna do about her; she still has a major crush on you Jon. She was talking about trying to get you drunk and trying to trick you into going to bed with her. You'd better blatantly be together when you visit the pub in a couple of nights. I'll try to do it so that Marie will leave you alone during your stay here. I will see you at the pub won't I?" Jock said, giving the two officers a warning. His deep Scots brogue was hard for Sam to understand it but she did.  
  
"Jock every time I come up here she turns up. It seems that someone might be telling her that I am here. You'll have to tell her that I'm just not interested. Yeah I'll see you in the Pub tomorrow night, tonight is ours" he said grinning at Sam "I don't want any interruptions tonight." He finished. Jock smiled and left the two of them to continue their play fight. They didn't however. Jack sat on the sofa and frowned. Sam sat on the floor in between his legs. She rested her hands on his thighs. He looked up at her and leant forward to give her a quick kiss.  
  
"Jack is she the reason you've kept asking me up here?" Sam asked gently. Jack looked up quickly.  
  
"God Sam, No!!" He said sharply "I'd never ask you to do that. I'd never willing put you into a position where you have to save my ass, because some woman has a crush on me. I really care for you Sam, but I'm gonna have to warn you that I'm not good at telling people. I never really told Sara that I loved her. I thought that showing her would be enough. I guess that it wasn't enough. Sam I don't mind telling you that this relationship thing is really scaring me. I don't want to do anything wrong or to hurt you, that is what is scaring me most. I don't want to ruin the great friendship that we have. You really are gonna have to tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I am learning, I should have learnt how to be in a relationship during my marriage but I wasn't there enough. I need someone to teach me how to be in a relationship and you are it."  
  
The two continued to talk for most of the evening. Jack explained that his father, Jordan, was the founder of J.O.N. Enterprises. J.O.N. Enterprises was one of the most popular Music companies, most American Musicians wanted to be part of the Enterprise. Just before Jordan died he put over a million dollars into Hotels and Pubs in Ireland and America. When he died he left Jack a billionaire several times over. Sam was very shocked. She knew that he was rich but never realised that he was that rich. When they headed for bed they started to talk about things that might get in the way of the relationship; Jolinar, Laira, Kynthia, Martouf, Nareem, Orlin, and of course Sara. Jack explained that he and Laira hadn't made love as he had passed out as he was very drunk. He also explained that he didn't love her, but had been very grateful for what she had done for him while he was staying there. When Sam spoke about loosing her mother and the eventual distancing between her and Jake, Jack wrapped his arms around her as the emotions overwhelmed her.  
  
The tides changed when Jack suddenly started talking about his feelings after Charlie. She ran a comforting hand down his naked back as he cried into her shoulder. Sam had never seen this side of Jack before and it was a small comfort to know that it was there. However once the tears had dried things quickly changed, he pulled out of her arms. He sat on the edge of the bed, embarrassed that he had actually broken down. Sam sat up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off before walking out of the room. Sam dragged a hand over her face, before heading out to find Jack. Sam wasn't going to push him at all to talk about his feelings.  
  
"Jack what's wrong?"  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	9. Admissions

"Goddammit Sam would you leave me alone please" He said with his back to her. He didn't see the hurt that flashed across her face. She turned and walked back towards their room. She lay on the bed and soon fell asleep. She woke however when Jack returned. He snuggled up behind her and laid his arms over her waist in the spoon position.  
  
"Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean so be so harsh to you. When you and SG teams 2 and 4 went off on that long recon mission, I found out that the mirror hadn't been destroyed. An alternate version of me came through with 4 kids. One of them was Charlie at 18; the kids were yours and mine. There were the twins Scott and Sean and a baby girl called Millie. I managed to do the debriefing but it was so hard. The alternate version of me sent all the kids out of the room and asked if Charlie was dead in our reality, I said that he was. He explained that Sara had been killed after the two had spilt up. The split was the reason he went on the first mission. I knew that Charlie might be alive in another reality but I never expected that I might have to meet him. God Sam it hurt so much to see the two of them interacting so well together. I miss him so much Sam." Sam turned to face him. She pulled him into her arms, and ran her hands up and down the Irishman's back. He didn't cry again, but did bury his face in her shoulder again. She whispered into his ear that he would never loose her, that they were in this relationship together. He was very grateful for the support that she was offering him.  
  
Sam's hands were the first to start wondering over her lover's body. Jack's soon started as well. It wasn't long before Jack lost his boxer's and Sam's sleeping shorts and T-Shirt went as well. Jack groaned as Sam fondled him as he too fondled her.  
  
"Shit Sam.God I have never been this aroused, baby you'd better do something here 'cos this is getting painful." Sam laughed and said  
  
"You I like" as she got a good look at her lover's impressive cock. He just groaned and soon the cocky Irish General was buried deep inside the only true love of his life. Sam's legs were round his waist making sure that he was going as deep as possible. Every time he pulled out she pushed up in an attempt to keep as much of him as possible in her willing body, before pounding back into her. But boy was he pounding into her body. Sam was not surprised at the amount of passion he was currently showing; he was passionate about pretty much everything else. His hockey and The Simpson's were so important to him.  
  
"Jeez Sammie" he muttered as he pounded again into her body.  
  
"Common Flyboy. harder.faster" Sam groaned. He willingly complied.  
  
"God baby I love you" he groaned and he got closer and closer to his climax. Suddenly Sam went over and screamed his name as she came. He thrust twice more before coming himself with a howl similar to that of a wounded animal. He collapsed on top of Sam who managed to groan  
  
"You I am keeping." He grinned and said  
  
"Thank you babe, can I keep you as well." He moved off her, and snuggled down beside her.  
  
"Yep. Jack trust me, I know that you love me when you make me feel like that." She ran a hand down to his now flaccid penis, and gently willed him back into life.  
  
"Babe you are gonna kill me"  
  
"Yeah." As his penis got harder again she giggled and said  
  
"You know I really like you" He smirked and pulled her on top of him as the passion between the two flared again. When they woke the next morning Sam was able to get a good look at her lover's upper body, the sheet was just covering the dark hair at the base of his manhood. There were only a few scars on his chest. But several on his arms, some of which she knew the story to. The light spattering of chest hair had turned silver. When Sam looked up at his face she saw that the lines of worry normally present on his face were gone and he was sleeping with a smile on his face. Sam snuggled down into his chest, stroking it slowly waiting for him to wake. Jack woke slowly, relishing the feel of a soft feminine form pressed up against him. Sam's cheek was resting on his shoulder as she stroked his chest. One of her legs was thrown possessively over both of his.  
  
"Baby you really will be the death of me"  
  
"Hey you'll go with a smile on your face." She quipped giggling  
  
"Hey" he exclaimed. He grabbed his lover and started to tickle her. He only stopped when she stopped laughing from lack of oxygen. Sam pushed his shoulder do that he was now lying on his side beside her. Sam smiled at him and ran a hand down his back. He shivered and snuggled down beside her.  
  
"Hey who'd have thunk it, Jonathan O'Neill a snuggler." Sam said smiling. Jack just smiled and snuggled closer. Sam looked at her lover again and suddenly noticed the hole in his left ear,  
  
"Jack why do you have a hole in your left ear?"  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	10. Earrings Diturbances and Tatoo's

Jack laughed and said  
  
"When I was 35 one of my team dared me to get my ear pierced. So I did. Sara went absolutely nuts when I got home with a cross in my ear. God she even threatened homemade castration with some blunt scissors. Charlie was about 5 so he thought Dad was really cool. He wanted to get his done but I didn't want Sara to get angry with him so I told him he could when he was 18. I had to make sure that the hole didn't close and that Sara didn't get hold of my studs and earrings that I had brought." Jack smiled at the memory.  
  
Safe in Sam's arms he recalled some of Charlie's humours mishaps and adventures. Sam recalled some of her childhood adventures, including one where she and her brother Mark had shown off to their neighbours, by roller- skating down the road. However Mark had roller-skated into a tree causing Sam to fall over laughing. When they finally got up around lunchtime, Sam grinned as he stood in shorts and a Chicago Bulls Basket Ball T-Shirt. He pottered round the kitchen making some lunch. When he heard a car pull up he looked out of the window.  
  
"Shit Marie's here. Sam I need you to look as dishevelled as possible and come in from the bedroom when she automatically invites herself in. There is a robe on the back of the bedroom door, put it on. You can say and do whatever you want to make her leave me alone." Sam went back into the bed room and shut the door slightly, while Jack shed his basketball shirt and ran a hand through his hair, he wanted to look like he had just got out of bed to answer the door.  
  
When Marie knocked on the door Jack waited a couple of minutes before opening it, again to make it look like he had just got up. He opened the door and Marie stepped into the cabin, instantly putting her arms round his neck, kissing him and then starting to talk.  
  
"Jon Darling I've missed you so much, but I must admit you certainty are looking great. Really fit and tanned, have you been working out honey. Never mind you're looking very sexy too, have we only just got up darling?" While Marie was prattling on complimenting Jack, he was trying to remove her arms from around his neck.  
  
"Marie, let go of me." "Jon aren't you pleased to see me?" she said grinding her body into his.  
  
"Not exactly No. Look have you spoken to your Dad at all?" Jack asked still trying to remove Marie's arms from his neck.  
  
"Yeah, he made up so cock and bull story about you having a girlfriend, but I know you Jon you wouldn't." She was interrupted by Sam who by now had seen enough and was feeling slightly worried about the possessiveness she felt over Jack.  
  
"Jack honey are you gonna come back to bed. You see I know him too, but I have a carnal knowledge of him. So I recommend that you remove your arms from Jack's neck and remove yourself from our cabin." Jack smirked, Sam was looking very angry.  
  
"Marie this is Samantha Carter my partner, Baby this is Marie, Jock's daughter."  
  
"Hi, Jack honey what's going on" Marie removed her arms from Jack's neck and looked at the two. She let out a noise somewhere between a wail and a very pissed bellow. As she stormed out of the cabin, the turned to Jack and said  
  
"You're very close to loosing any chance you'll ever have with me Jon O'Neill." Jack just smiled his slow sexy smile at her and leant down to kiss Sam. Marie saw and continued to storm out of the cabin. She then drove off very fast. When Sam broke away from Jack she said  
  
"When did you get the tattoos done?"  
  
"I got this one done when I got my wings" he said pointing to the Air Force wings on the outside of his left ankle.  
  
"I got this one done when I was 25. It was a dare" He said pointing to the Irish and American flags with the poles crossed with a leprechaun beneath, on his right bicep. "This one was done when I was visiting Ireland with Charlie when he was eight. Sara went nuts" He said pointing to the phrase on his left bicep. The phrase said  
  
'Éireann go Brách'  
  
"Jack what does that mean?" Sam asked him. He smiled and said  
  
"Ireland Forever. I had Charlie's full name and birth and death dates when I got back from Argos. I was going to have it done straight after we came back form the second Abydos Mission but I never got round to it." He pointed to his right shoulder blade to show Sam, Charlie's information.  
  
"And finally I had Earth's Point of Origin done after we destroyed the Mother Ships above Earth. I never wanted to forget where my home is. They all have very important meanings to me. I want to get another one done. It has to have something to do with you, so if you have any ideas tell me."  
  
"Jack you really are very sweet. But I'll have to think about it." He smiled. Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward the bedroom.  
  
"No argument from me babe" he muttered as the door closed.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	11. Dancing

When the two eventually made it out of the bedroom it was time for them to head down to the Pub.  
  
"Not bad for an old man" He quipped as they dressed.  
  
"Very good for and old man. Plenty of stamina." Sam replied. They dressed quickly, Jack in a black Armani suit with a dark green silk shirt and Sam in a white tight top and a denim skirt. Together they looked fantastic. Jock walked over to them when he saw them standing by the bar.  
  
"Have a good day you two. Jeez Jon I have to commend you Marie is still fuming."  
  
"You mean she is still here. God I though that the woman might have actually left."  
  
"No chance mate. I think that she thinks you and Sam are not really together. I really don't know what has gotten into that girl. I mean she even has a serious boyfriend." Jack smirked and turned to the woman behind the bar.  
  
"Hey Raz I'll have a Guinness and. Baby what you want" He said turning to Sam.  
  
"Er.cranberry vodka if you have please."  
  
"Yeah sure Hun" Raz said to the woman standing next to the most eligible bachelor in Minnesota, maybe in the States.  
  
As Sam stood with her arms around Jack, she noticed Marie walk in with two children. Sam noticed Marie watch her, so she kissed Jack's neck. Jack turned to see Marie scowl so he bent his head and kissed her properly. Knowing that the kiss was meant to be for show, the two officers put plenty of passion into it. Marie scowled even more, vowing to break the two of them up, even if it cost her Mike, her serious boyfriend. She loved Jack more that Mike, but did love Mike all the same.  
  
Jock smirked as Sam whacked Jack on the back of his head when he said something into her ear. Jack just smiled and pulled Sam tighter to his body. Raz, who was in charge of the music was watching the two interact and noticed the jealous looks that Sam was receiving from Marie. Jack was very popular among the locals, and many of them became offended when Marie started to blatantly show her appreciation of Jack. Raz herself found the Irishman attractive and would love to be his partner, but she would never try to split the two up. Marie was the kind of person that would try this. Raz changed the music so that it was soft, slow and romantic.  
  
Several couples moved onto the dance floor but her plan wasn't going well. She wanted Jack and Sam to dance together. She knew that the song Circle of Life form the Lion King was one of Jack's favourites. She made sure that the song was on the play list. Sam and Jack stood chatting to the locals for a couple of hours, all of whom were very pleased to meet Sam, and to see Jack as happy as he was. He was nearly the same man he had been before Charlie. The one major difference was that he was cockier, funnier and way more sarcastic. Sara had made sure that he behaved properly when they had been out. Sam was standing there encouraging him with tons of sexual innuendo.  
  
When the song came up Jack dragged Sam onto the dance floor and they danced together. Marie was furious when she noticed that Jack's hand was roving across Sam's rear. She scowled at his possessive display. While most of the Pub smiled at the sight of the two officers dancing together. Not even a crow bar would have prised them apart. Sam giggled and Jack said  
  
"Okay what's funny?"  
  
"I feel like running to the phone and telling Janet that you have just copped a feel"  
  
"Maybe I should ring Janet and tell her you had a good feel of something else" He raised his eyebrows as she giggled.  
  
"Hey no giggling. Now shut up and dance with me woman. Marie is scowling at me again"  
  
"Hey Flyboy, just ignore her, you're dancing with me."  
  
"Baby I know I'm dancing with you. As does my body. So stop grinding your body into mine unless you want me to drag you into the toilet and take you there, hard and fast." Sam smiled and slipped her arms inside his jacket.  
  
"I love it when you're dirty" She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Baby when I'm a good boy I'm good, but when I'm bad and dirty I'm ever better. Just remember that I am a dirty old man." He said huskily into her ear. She mover her arms up to around his neck and started to play with the hairs on the back of her neck. He closed his eyes and groaned quietly.  
  
"Jack honey you really are in trouble" Sam said. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. Marie walked up to the two and said  
  
"My turn" as the song changed.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	12. Changing Plans

Marie pushed Sam out of the way causing the two officers to get very angry. Realising that Marie was causing trouble for his friends Jock, moved over to try to help them.  
  
"Marie common leave them alone. Please" Jock asked politely. He took her arm and pulled her away form Jack.  
  
"Dad leave me alone"  
  
"Marie, Jesus Christ woman, just leave Jon alone. Jon get out of here. I can't promise that she won't try to hurt Sam. I will try to get her to leave for the rest of your holiday. I mean she even has a boyfriend. Jon, Go" Jock yelled as Marie started to get very angry. Jack grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her out of the pub.  
  
"JACK I CAN HANDLE MYSELF" Sam yelled at him when they got outside.  
  
"Babe I know that. Sam I didn't want to cause a fight. Jock is one of my closest friends and Marie is his daughter. I know that you have good hand to hand, but I didn't want anything to happen. Please Sam you have to understand" Jack said carefully. He didn't want to make Sam angry. Sam calmed down and moved into his arms.  
  
"Jock honey I know that you don't want to make any trouble and that you are respected here. I promise not to do anything."  
  
When they arrived back at the cabin, Jack pushed the two dogs off the sofa and pulled Sam down beside him.  
  
"Baby have you ever been to the Isle of Man."  
  
"Jack. No. But I do want to go."  
  
"Oh. It's just that for a week in June there are TT Motorbike Races. Now this year it is during my last week of leave and I have two tickets was wondering if you wanted to.mmmmpphhhhh" Jack didn't manage to finish his sentence as Sam sat on his lap and was kissing him thoroughly.  
  
"Want a little action do we O'Neill" Sam said as he pushed his hips up into hers, making her aware of his hard-on.  
  
"What the hell do you think Babe" He just managed to ground out. His hands moved her skirt from her thighs, realising the lack of underwear. He ran a hand over her butt and between the apex of her thighs. He fingered her for while making sure that she was ready for him. He then moved his hand up her back and deftly unclipped her bra. While he was caressing her breasts, Sam was hurriedly freeing his straining erection. When she realised he didn't have any boxers on, she smiled and made sure that the flies on his trousers wouldn't catch his penis. Jack groaned and pulled her shirt off and moved her bra aside so that his mouth could latch onto her breast. He groaned when Sam lowered herself onto his throbbing and impressive manhood. She threw her head back at the union and started to move herself on and off him. It wasn't long before both of them climaxed. Sam collapsed forward and he wrapped his arms around her to stop her from falling off his lap. Sam moved off his lap and began to arouse him again.  
  
"Babe.Baby gimme a chance would you" He muttered still trying to recover from his previous orgasm. She pulled him up and grabbed his cock. He groaned as Sam said "Jack I'm gonna screw your brains out"  
  
"Your wish is my command, but you're gonna end up killing me!!" He followed her into their room. There was love and laughter in their eyes as they played and made love during the night.  
  
They were woken the next morning by Jock who was banging on their door.  
  
"Hold your horse Jock. I'm here" Jack said as he opened the door. The dogs went rushing out and jumped up at Jock who pushed them away before they ran off barking towards the back of the cabin.  
  
"Marie's boyfriend arrived this morning. He wants to talk to you. God knows what about. He is called Mike and is down at the cabin. And another thing, one of the local boys is getting an award for bravery and it would be fantastic if you two could turn up in your uniform, considering the amount of officers in Iraq. You two will certainty turn some heads. I'll see you in couple of minutes. Well come down when your ready." Jock said smiling at Jack's lack of attire; he had pulled on his trousers from the night before. Jack just smirked and said  
  
"Jock leave me alone, I'll be down in a minute I want to get a shower" Jock raised his eyebrows and said  
  
"With Sam around, you gotta be kiddin' me. You have a shower by yourself, Jon pull the other one" Jack shut the door as Jock walked away laughing. He sighed before heading back to the bedroom.  
  
"Baby you awake. Jock wants me to go down and meet Marie's boyfriend. And one of the local kids is getting some kind of award and Jock thinks that it would be a good idea if we turned up in our Blues. I bet you didn't pack your blues did you?"  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	13. Mike

"Jack honey you underestimate me. I packed my blues and raided you locker for yours. I figured we might have needed them." Jack growled and pulled Sam into his arms.  
  
"God you're brilliant do you know that?" Jack groaned and Sam's hand slipped past his waist.  
  
"Well I keep you satisfied don't I Flyboy"  
  
"Babe is sex all you think about" He asked slightly bemused.  
  
"Only when I'm near you. Jack did you never wonder why I never stayed in the same room as you for longer than I had to. All I wanted to do was to pull you out and make love to you. I wanted to be the one who looked after you when you were ill or had just come back from Baal, but I was scared that you wouldn't to be anywhere near me as I caused you so much pain. I've loved you for so long Jack. When you were with Baal and then on the Moon with Maybourne I was terrified that I would never see you again. I love you Jack" She said with emotion. She was still caressing his growing length.  
  
"Baby I was scared too. I thought I'd never see you again. I love you too, but stop arousing me as I really want to have a shower before I go down and see Marie and Mike."  
  
"Jack is your shower big enough for two" She asked innocently  
  
"Saaaaaammmmm" he cried as she pulled him towards the bathroom. Even though the only thing on their minds was each other they still managed to get showered pretty quickly. Jack was dressed in a pair of Levi jeans and a tight white shirt that showed off his perfectly toned torso. Sam was dressed similarly.  
  
They walked down towards Jock's cabin with the two dogs barking a running around behind them. When they got there Jack knocked on the door. He grabbed Sam's hand just in case Marie opened the door. The door opened and Jack smiled at the man in the hall. He was quite a bit shorter than Jack and a lot stockier. He had a bearded face and bright green eyes. He also had an interesting array of tattoos up his arms.  
  
"Hi I'm Mike you must be Jon."  
  
"Yup Sure am. Now I don't know why you want to talk to me but make it quick as I have other things that I have to do today." He said in his deep Irish Accent. Sam smirked as Mike struggled to understand what Jack had just said. Mike indicated that the two should enter the cabin.  
  
Marie looked up as Jack entered the room. She stood and said  
  
"Jon I am really sorry. Dad explained last night that you didn't feel the same. My behaviour towards you has been very inappropriate. Miss Carter I hope that I haven't offended you in my behaviour towards Jon. You are a very lucky person. I think that you should be the first to know that Mike has asked me to marry him and I have said yes. I guess that I thought that I was deeply in love with you Jon. I now know that I was wrong. I do care but I realise that it wasn't the same way that I care for Mike. If I have caused an offence then I am truly sorry." Jack smiled and held his arms out saying  
  
"Come 'ere" Marie went into his arms and he held her for a while, letting her know that he had forgiven her. She stepped out of his arms and went and stood by Mike while Sam remind beside Jack. Jack was currently having quite and animated conversation with Jock in a mixture and Irish and Gaelic.  
  
"Oh Pog Ma Thoìn" Jack said, before turning to Sam and saying  
  
"Shall we go? Jock I'll see you in a coupla days. I have some stuff I wanna do in town. Mike, nice meeting ya. Marie take care yourself okay. Right I'll see ya than" Jack smiled and turned and walked out of the cabin. They jogged back to Jack's cabin before jumping in his truck and driving into the small town nearby. Jack parked the car and Sam jumped out. They wondered around the town together, both of them getting jealous looks from their respective member of sex. As they passed the jewellers both of them looked in. Sam stopped and dragged Jack inside the shop.  
  
"Babe whatcha seen?" He asked. Slinging his arm around her waist.  
  
"Jack I wanna buy you an earring."  
  
"Er. that's nice, but why"  
  
"Cos I want to. Now shut up and let me choose." Jack raised his eyebrows and said "I love a woman who takes command." The shopkeeper had been watching the exchange with amusement when he remembered the earring Jack had asked him to do when he was here previously.  
  
"Jon. I did that earring for you. Do you want to have a look?" He called to the Irishman.  
  
"Ed you're a star. Yeah let's have a look." Ed showed Jack the earring. It was Earth's Point of Origin. Jack smiled and clapped Ed on the shoulder.  
  
"It's brilliant. Baby you wanna look" Jack called over to Sam who was being attended to by another clerk.  
  
"Gimmie a minute Jack."  
  
"Yeah that's something I noticed last night at the pub, why does she call you Jack instead of Jon."  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	14. Explinations

"She never met my old man. You know what he was like. I had to be Jon or Jonathan, well at work I'm Jack or General." Jack said to Ed. Sam walked over with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey that is brilliant. Could you do me some customised earrings?" She wanted to get Teal'c some as he had got both of his ears pierced when he came to Earth.  
  
"Sure thing. What do you want to have done?" Ed asked. Sam showed him Chulak's Point of Origin and he said  
  
"Wow. Yeah it will take a week. You want two copies right?"  
  
"Yes please" Sam said. Ed smiled and took the piece of paper and gave it to the other clerk.  
  
"Manni, Can you do this for me. I want two done in a week"  
  
"Sure thing Boss" Manni smiled at Sam and Jack who smiled back. Jack paid for the earrings and the two left the shop. Jack made a future note to take Sam there to choose her wedding ring as they had a nice selection of rings. Sam stopped again as the passed the tattoo parlour.  
  
"Have you had an idea for what I could get done?" Jack asked Sam as she looked in the shop.  
  
"No not really, but I want to get one done and I know what I want. I'm just a bit nervous."  
  
"The outline hurts a little but then your skin kinda goes numb so you can't feel anything. What do you want to have done?"  
  
"I want to have a butterfly done on the top of my left breast."  
  
"Hey that actually sounds good. I'll come in with you if you want. But if he dares to get a good feel I'll pop him one"  
  
"Jack I love you honey so anyone who dares to get a feel will be at the receiving end of my fist." They walked into the Parlour and were greeted by the tattooist.  
  
"Hi there folks what can I do for you." He asked politely. He was covered in tattoo's as well and had a huge bushy beard. He looked like a typical tattooist.  
  
"I want to have a butterfly done on the top of my left breast." Sam said. The tattooist, smiled and said  
  
"If you want to have a look through this I'll go and get everything sorted out." He said handing her a folder of tattoo designs. Sam smiled at some of the tattoos that you could have done. Jack was looking through as well and didn't see any that appealed to him. Sam chose a very colourful butterfly and when the guy came out she showed him. So that Jack didn't have to sit in the waiting room by himself the tattooist suggested that he came in as well. Jack agreed and went into the tattooing room. Sam came out 20 minutes later with a butterfly on her left breast. Jack smiled at Sam as she sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.  
  
"Babe are you okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just trying to think what you could get done. It seems daft to leave here then for me to think of an idea. Jack give me a couple of minutes." Sam said. Jack smiled at her logic and sat down beside her. They sat thinking for a while when Sam said  
  
"Why don't you get the SCG or SG-1 Patch done somewhere? They both have something to do with me."  
  
"No. It means if anyone asks I can't tell them why it is important to me or what they stand for. Try again Angel." He said. Sam smiled and said  
  
"Jack I really don't know. I know that it has nothing to do with me but how about a shamrock somewhere, or the Abydos Point of Origin."  
  
"The shamrock idea I like, but Abydos has too many memories that I don't care to remember. Where shall I have the Shamrock done?"  
  
"How about just about above one of your pecs."  
  
"I dunno Angel. I think that the Air Force might have something to say about a tattoo on the front of a male body as it is likely to be seen. How about I just don't get one done. It seems the easy way out of having to think up an idea."  
  
Sam smiled and knew that he had a point. But she was going to give it one more go. "Jack you have a small tattoo on the top of your left bicep, why don't you get it done underneath that." Jack smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Sammie you are fantastic. That's brilliant." The tattooist had heard the conversation and invited Jack into the tattooing room.  
  
"Okay sir we have two types of Shamrock, one in a shield and one with plenty of space beside it. You can have writing on both." Jack smiled and said  
  
"I'll just have a plain shamrock please"  
  
"Do you want it in green or black?"  
  
"Oh it has to be green. Can you write Ireland above it and The Emerald Isle underneath?"  
  
"I sure can."  
  
Jack and Sam left the tattoo Parlour an hour later.  
  
"Hey do you fancy some Lunch?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah lunch sounds great" Sam said. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a café.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	15. Interlude

Sam and Jack sat and talked over lunch about everything and anything. They spent the rest of their time in Minnesota laughing, fishing, reading and of course they made love at every possible moment including in the lake and outdoors in the woods. They also made love out the front one night as they watched the stars. As suggested they turned up to the award ceremony in dress uniform. The locals and those who had come to see the presentation were amazed at the sight of the two officers. Many were grateful to them because they might not have been out in Iraq but they were still the countries best defence. They answered questions about the U.S. Air Force and what they had done. Many laughed when Jack said  
  
"If I told you what I did I'd have to shoot you."  
  
When they left for the Isle of Man their relationship was at the best it had ever been. They were still at the 'we can't keep our hands off each other' stage but were controlled enough for the flight over to Dublin then onto the Isle of Man. They had a fantastic time and Sam was still surprised at his generosity. On their last night of leave they prepared themselves for the change in situations. They of course made love for most of the night and also tested each others limits to the full.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	16. Spanish Inquisition

Jack arrived back at the base before Sam and he headed straight up to his office. Jake and George Hammond were sitting in his office chatting together.  
  
"Hey guys" he said as he entered the office. They stood and chatted for a while before the two retired generals headed down to the commissary. When Sam entered the commissary half and hour later, all the women on the base were waiting for her. They all rushed up to her and started to ask her questions.  
  
"Did he propose?" One asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Is he good" Another asked  
  
"At what" Sam quipped back.  
  
"Is it true he is hung like a horse" Jennifer Hailey asked.  
  
"Titch it is none of your business." Sam told her 2IC.  
  
"What's his cabin like?" Jennifer 'Jett' McGuire asked  
  
No one noticed General Jonathan O'Neill standing in the doorway watching with amusement as his girlfriend fended off questions about her three weeks of downtime.  
  
"Did he take you somewhere nice?"  
  
"Yes he took me to the Isle of Man to see the TT Races" The questions kept coming so quickly Sam didn't answer them all.  
  
"Is he fit?"  
  
"What's his real name?"  
  
"What's he like as a partner?"  
  
"Sam common what's he hung like" Hailey asked again  
  
"Is it true he has tattoos" One of Sam's technicians asked  
  
"Does he have any pets?"  
  
"Did he buy you anything?"  
  
"Is he really as daft as he pretends?"  
  
"Is he rich?"  
  
"Have you met his family?"  
  
"What are his best qualities?"  
  
"Can he kiss?"  
  
"Is he tanned all over?"  
  
"Can he dance?"  
  
"Is he musical?"  
  
"What did you guys do?"  
  
"Is he a boxers or briefs kinda guy?"  
  
"Does he have an Irish Accent?" "Does the lake have fish in it?" Janet asked  
  
"No" Sam replied to Janet's question  
  
"Did you go skinny dipping?" Janet then asked.  
  
"Janet I wouldn't worry you'll be told all the gory details" Jack quipped as he stood in the doorway. The women went very quiet and most of the men on base also watched on with amusement. They all wanted some dirt on their CO.  
  
"Ladies I don't care what Carter tells you okay. As long as none of you use it to blackmail me. Janet you have so much shit on me as it is you don't need any more." As he walked past Sam he quickly brushed his hand against her butt. Because no one had seen they were surprised when Sam turned and swatted him on the upside of his head. He swung round to look at her with a furious look on his face, but a very small twinkle in his eyes. Most of the people in the room were very worried. However, Sam, Jack, Jake, Hammond and the rest of SG-1 were not fussed about the reactions of the lovers.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself mister" Sam reprimanded. Jack just smirked and kissed Sam's nose quickly.  
  
"I thought you liked me dirty" He whispered into her ear. Sam's jaw dropped and she smacked him on the chest before allowing herself to be pulled into her lovers arms.  
  
"Behave" She warned.  
  
"Sammie quit being the good side of this relationship"  
  
"You want me dirty Flyboy, wait till we get home" Jack groaned.  
  
"Samantha Elizabeth Annie Carter I don't want to know about your sex life Thank You very much" Jake yelled at his daughter.  
  
"Dad your just jealous" Sam retorted.  
  
"Jake should be keeping men like me away from you Sam"  
  
"I love men like you" Sam returned quickly as she received his kiss.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	17. Collapse

Sam smiled as she entered the wormhole. She couldn't wait to get back home to Jack. She had been on a three week Mission and had missed her lover at nights. Since returning from Minnesota three months previously Sam had been living with Jack. As they arrived back on Earth Sam felt like being sick. All of her team noticed her discomfort but it was Jack who caught her as she collapsed. He looked terrified.  
  
"Davis, get a medical team in here" he yelled.  
  
"Sam.common honey." He turned to her team.  
  
"Did anything happen on that planet?" It was Hailey who answered.  
  
"No sire. She said she felt sick after arriving but she wasn't so we carried on with the mission. She perked up after a while. She blamed your cooking for feeling ill. She seemed fine for the rest of the mission." The medical team had arrived and Jack lifted Sam onto the gurney. Janet laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"Debriefing in two hours" Jack said as Sam was wheeled out of the Gate room. The group of people; two Air Force Officers, one alien and an ex- ancient/alien headed down towards the infirmary. Jack was the first one to arrive, he was worried about his girlfriend, never that he'd call her that to her face. When he arrived in the infirmary half a hour later, he had been cornered on the way by an Airman with a problem, then Siler, Sam had woken and he moved quickly over there and engulfed her into his arms.  
  
"Baby you scared me" he whispered into her neck  
  
"Jack I'm sorry" Sam muttered into her lover's neck. They shared a tender kiss before Janet returned. When Janet did return three hours later, they were lying on the bed together; they were playing cards on his chest. She hurried in with the results of the tests that she had done on Sam. She was smiling.  
  
"Sam we have the results of your tests here. Congratulation's guys you're gonna have a baby" Jack smiled and leaned over his girlfriend to kiss her.  
  
"God Sam I love you so much" He moaned. Sam grabbed the back on his neck and kissed him with all the passion she was feeling at that moment. He responded with exactly the same amount of vigour, he groaned into her mouth again. When the base grapevine had heard that Sam had collapsed in the gate room, all the females rushed to see what they could see. There was a lot of money on the 'arrival of the first little O'Neill'. The females on the base got to the number of about twenty so they were all able to smile as the lovebirds of the SGC lay on the gurney kissing passionately. They whooped and cheered and Sam's hands went under his dress blues shirt. He broke off and turned to lie on his back. He looked at the crowd and said  
  
"Ahhhh Sod Off you lot" He didn't even wait to see if they did, he just went back to kissing his girlfriend. However the kiss didn't last long as Sam started to giggle. Jack looked exasperated and said  
  
"What" He took a mouthful of water from the cup beside her bed.  
  
"Janet, am I cleared for sex" Sam yelled, it took all of three milliseconds for Jack to realise what Sam had just said before he spat out what had been in his mouth, narrowly missing his girlfriend in the process. He was still coughing and spluttering when Janet returned.  
  
"Sam you're evil" he managed to croak,  
  
"Yeah sure you're only three months along so you should be okay. What can't you get enough of him?" The Doctor asked her best friend.  
  
"Nay, he's too good" Sam replied. Jack just rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of her neck. He placed and gentle kiss on her neck before she kissed the father of her baby. Their Baby.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	18. Err Jack

Sorry Guys. I have lost most of my enthusiasm for this story and therefore will be bringing it to a close in the next couple of chapters. I am already working on my next. Be sure to read a review it!!! Thanks for all your help. I have found a beta so thanks to all those who offered!! Joss  
  
****  
  
Sam was now eight and a half months pregnant, and had been banned from gate travel until the baby was born. This meant that SG-1 was either on permanent downtime or they were off on missions with other teams. Hailey had been assigned to SG-2 for the moment. She was currently sitting in Jack's Office on his lap. He had shown no sign of asking her to marry him, but she wasn't really sure if she wanted to get married so quickly after getting together. She knew that he loved and adored her as he was putting up with her weird and wonderful cravings. He was currently caressing her protruding stomach.  
  
"Whoa did you fell that?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Err. Jack I think that the baby is coming" Jack lifted Sam into his arms, and quickly left his office. They arrived in the infirmary five minutes later, luckily just before Sam's water broke.  
  
"Janet" Jack yelled "Sam's water's just broken" Janet came rushing out of her office. "Jack call my Dad, I promised I'd tell him when the baby was on the way"  
  
Jack paged SG-1 through the intercom and they all came rushing into the infirmary.  
  
"Daniel call Jake tell him Sam's in labour" Daniel pivoted and ran back out to dial the gate and get Jake.  
  
Three hours later SG-1 and Jake and Hammond were sitting outside the infirmary waiting for news on their friend.  
  
"I hate you Jack. I swear I'm never gonna let you touch me again.this is your fault" Sam shouted making all in the corridor smile. Jack however sat and his girlfriends side and nodded stupidly with a really goofy grin on his face. As the time passed the amount of people gathering outside the infirmary was increasing. Many had heard that Sam had gone into labour and they wanted to be there when the first O'Neill Jnr. was born and as it was the first SGC birth they were very pleased when it was Sam and Jack's. Jake had started pacing two hours after he had arrived, Sam had now been in labour for ten hours. Sam's language got progressively stronger and all in the corridor laughed when Jack was heard saying  
  
"Carter that is no way to talk to you're CO"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud wail and the collective people outside of the infirmary breathed a huge sigh of relief. Half and Hour later Jack walked out of the infirmary and said  
  
"Guys we have a son. Only family can go in. SG-1 that includes you. And you too General The rest of you can wait for while."  
  
"Jack how, many times am I going to have to tell you to call me George." Jack just shrugged and led his family to see his son. When Janet let the rest of the people outside the infirmary in Jack and Sam were sat on her bed arguing over names  
  
"Jack I am not letting you name our son Jack Daniel."  
  
"Okay what about John"  
  
"I'm not having two John's, with different spelling in the same house. What would you be known as if I let you call him Jack Daniel" Sam argued back playfully, smiling at Jack's pout.  
  
"Jock calls me Jon, yeah how about Jock?  
  
"No. I'm not naming him after an over sex 70 yr old" Sam retorted. Jack laughed  
  
"Okay what about Jacob Jordan George" He asked.  
  
"I like that. Why?"  
  
"Your Dad, my Dad and Our second Dad, No offence general but your closer to me than my old man ever was."  
  
"None taken Jack" Hammond replied. Sam smiled and said  
  
"I like it" She leaned up to her lover and kissed him.  
  
"Sam, don't wriggle, unless you wanna another in nine months" Jack said huskily. Everyone laughed and on a windy night in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex Jacob Jordon George O'Neill was born.  
  
FEEDBACK PLZ N.B. I live in the UK so some of the spelling might seem wrong, bear with me it isn't. I could really do with a beta so if any one is board it would be graciously accepted. Criticisms are also accepted as this is my first story. Many Thanks. Joss. 


	19. The Time Has Come

At six months J.J. as he had been called by his father, was already crawling. He was currently sitting on his father's lap as Jack conducted a briefing for SG-1. They were heading off on a simple recon mission. Sam said goodbye to her lover and then to her son who gurgled at her. Jack made him wave his arm. Sam smiled and kissed her lover just before she went trough the gate again. Jake watched his daughter depart with her team. Sam waited until she saw Jack enter the control room; she blew him a kiss before walking back into the wormhole, to her mission.  
  
"J.J. I'm gonna marry that woman someday" Jack told his son.  
  
"You'd better ask her then." Jake told Jack. Unknown to Sam during their time in Minnesota on their last holiday up there, four weeks before, Jack had gone back to the jewellers and had an engagement ring made for her. Ed had then posted it onto him and it had arrived days before. He had given her the other presents he had brought for her.  
  
"Jake the ring arrived three days ago. I'm gonna ask her when she gets back from the mission."  
  
"You'd Better son, or you're gonna have me to answer to. Tell ya what I'll do all the household chores, feed J.J., cook you guys a meal, put J.J. to bed and then give you guys some time to be together. I don't get to see you guys enough. Here is a word of warning though. I want my daughter to be married in a church with al the trimmings. That included you in your Formal Uniform." Jack groaned at the thought of his formal uniform. Jack smiled though and agreed to Jake's terms.  
  
When Sam returned form the mission 19hours later Jack, Jake and J.J. were waiting in the gate room. Jack walked up to her and gave her his customary welcome back kiss. When Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss Jake grabbed Jack by his collar and pulled his future son-in-law away from his daughter. He gave his grandson to Jack and greeted Sam himself.  
  
"Dad I was enjoying that" Sam said. Jack spluttered. J.J. gurgled as his mother tickled his stomach. Everyone laughed as Jack jumped a foot in the air when Sam tickled him.  
  
"Carter" he growled "Quit announcing to the base I'm ticklish please". He sluing an arm over her shoulder and lead her out of the room. Jake smiled and followed SG-1 as they followed their CO. Jennifer Hailey smiled happy for her CO.  
  
"God I wish I had a boyfriend like the General" she said just loud enough for said general and his girlfriend to hear.  
  
"Titch he did get cloned. The fact that the clone is 15 years old and thinks he is an Air Force Colonel"  
  
"You know what ma'am. I think I'll pass."  
  
Sam smiled looking back at her team.  
  
"Jack I'm warning you if you hand migrates south one more time I am gonna castrate you with a blunt pair of scissors."  
  
"Babe you are such a spoil sport."  
  
That night Jake did all the necessary housework, he fed and bathed J.J. He cooked Sam and Jack a meal as they cuddled together on Jack's sofa watching repeats of M*A*S*H*. He smiled as Jack looked over Sam's head and indicated that he wanted to do this in private.  
  
"Sammie I'm gonna go to bed okay" Jake told his daughter. Sam muttered something in response and focused back on the television. Jake smiled and Jack dropped a kiss onto Sam's head.  
  
"Baby" Jack started, not quite sure how to propose. He and Sara had mutually agreed that marriage was probably a good thing considering that they had a child on the way.  
  
"Before you answer of say anything I want you to hear me out first. I love you very much and I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. Will you marry me? ACK would you let me finish" he said as she started to answer. "I can guarantee that you will hate me during some point of this, and there will defiantly be a time where one or both of us will want out of this, but I can guarantee that I will love you forever." He took her hand a placed it over his heart "It's battered, very fragile, broken in places, but it is yours forever, if you want it" Sam launched her self onto her lovers lap and said  
  
"God Jack I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you. I didn't think that you wanted to get married other wise I would have asked you"  
  
"I didn't want to propose so soon after getting together or while you were pregnant, so that you didn't think I only wanted you for J.J."  
  
"Oh you fool" she said before opening his shirt and stroking his chest. He groaned before capturing her lip[s. It wasn't long before her shirt and bra had been removed. They hadn't had any real adult time since J.J. had been born, so Jack had got hard when Sam launched herself onto his lap. Sam had breast fed J.J. so her breasts were a lot fuller, He gently caressed her breast.  
  
"Jack bedroom now before Dad comes in" Sam ordered. He complied quickly by picking her up and carrying her. It wasn't long before the two lovers were naked in each other arms, They groaned at the union when Jack entered her. He paused "Baby this isn't gonna last long at all"  
  
"Jack just flippin do it" Sam ground out. Jack laughed and did as his lady orderd 


	20. Forever

Seven months after he proposed Jack was standing at the front of the church waiting for his bride to arrive. Daniel and Teal'c were his best men, both standing by his side in tuxedos. Jack and all the other Air Force officers were in their Formal Dress uniform. They had swords, tails on their dark blue jackets. The jackets stopped at their waists. White slacks, with a red and blue stripe down the outside of the leg, cummerbunds and all the medals that they had accumulated. Jack was jiggling around and playing with the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Dr Jackson, if he pulls at that again restrain him" General Hammond called. Those in the church laughed as Jack looked sheepish. He was nervous that a young, smart beautiful woman like Sam could really love him. J.J. was with General Hammond and General Ryan, who had come to see the two marry. There was also the President of the United States in the church.  
  
"You ready Sammie?" Jake said, looking at his daughter. She was positively glowing. She smiled at him and he said  
  
"Lets get you married to that Flyboy of Yours" He offered her his arms and she took it.  
  
The ceremony passed in a blur for the two officers. Jack had taken Sam up to Minnesota to pick her wedding ring. She had chosen a simple Celtic band for both of them. All of Jack's friends from Minnesota were their, plus Sam's family and Jack's Ex Sara and her other half Toby. Sam's brother Mark wasn't too impressed that Jack was 15 years older than Sam and he hadn't been afraid to tell Jake that.  
  
"Dad he's old enough to be her father"  
  
"Mark stop it, they love one another and have a child together."  
  
"Yeah but he's Black Ops just like Jonas was, look at how that turned out"  
  
"Jack is nothing like Jonas. He is a kind and considerate man. And he loves her far to much to ever hurt her." Mark just frowned. They were getting married in the local church and the reception was being held in the outside grounds of the base, where a marquee had been put up. Sam smiled ad Jack slid her wedding ring onto her finger and voiced his vows. When the vicar told Jack he could do kiss his bride the whole of the SGC section of the church exploded.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you General and Mrs Jonathan Angus Jez Josiah O'Neill" Jack pulled a face at his full name. This time everyone smiled. Sam and Jack were congratulated by Jake and all of their friends. They all headed back to the base for the reception. No one was quite sure why but Sam couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"No Giggling" Jack orders  
  
"Yes Sir Right Away Sir" Sam said standing to attention and saluting him. Mark heard the exchange and turned quickly. Luckily he caught the gleam in his brother-in-laws eye and realised that he was only playing with her.  
  
"Don't ask" Jake said. "It's some kind of private Joke."  
  
"When we were trapped in Antarctica we had to share body heat. Well let's just say I got a little excited. Sam accidentally rested her hand on me. I told her it was my side arm and she started giggling. So I said no giggling. It has been a long standing joke." The reception went well and the two newly weds headed off on their honeymoon. Sam had insisted on being taken to Ireland for their honeymoon so Jack willingly complied.  
  
Nine months later they were blessed with twins. Connor, and with Sara and Jacks' permission, Charlie. Their story might not have started with once upon a time but they really did live happily ever after.  
  
CRÍOCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Thanks

Many thanks for all the reviews. Sorry some of the chapter weren't quite how you expected them but my attention span is shorter than Jack's so I have to think up new ideas quickly.  
  
Lynn I'd love to help you look for Tattoos on RDA  
  
WANTED: Information on Richard Dean Anderson's family. I live in the UK and hear rumours he had split with Apryl!!!!!  
  
I am starting to write my second story so please read and review that. It is going to be called  
  
'Young Love'  
  
Good Luck  
  
Joss 


End file.
